


Sussurro

by julietstrange



Category: Arquivo
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você sussurra"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sussurro

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras são inverno, rubi e sussurro.

As paredes gelavam minhas lágrimas antes mesmo de secarem. Tudo gelava. Eu mal podia sentir algo que não fosse frio. Então me concentrava no som da minha respiração.

Você sussurra.

Mais lágrimas que rapidamente se esfriam em minha face.

Você sussurra.

Está errado. Não é seu fantasma. Você não está em minha cela. É coisa da minha cabeça. Eu sou louco. Enfiei uma lança em seu coração, uma de verdade, para te ensinar a não apunhalar o meu.

Você sussurra. Clama meu nome. Me despe e beija minhas lágrimas. Guia minhas mãos insensíveis até sua cavidade torácica vermelha rubi. Alcancei seu coração quente. Tinha um buraco nele.

Eu sou louco, você sabe. Posso ir contigo? Posso segurar seu coração até o meu congelar? Posso tentar de novo e te amar do jeito certo? É possível?

Você sussurra. Não.


End file.
